A Visitor
by TwEaK2
Summary: The villagers recieve a visitor....who could it be???


A Visitor  
  
WRITERS NOTE: SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR DIALOGUES WERE TAKEN FROM THE MOVIE MONTY PYTHON AND THE HOLY GRAIL. I DO NOT IN ANYWAY CLAIM THE CHARACTERS ARTHUR AND THE BLACK KNIGHT ALONG WITH THEIR DIALOGUES AS MY OWN WORK.  
  
It is the morning of Yuna's journey, and Tidus is, of course, the last to wake. When he finally drags himself out of bed, he finds the village empty, and nothing more than a note that says "Come to the beach." He arrives to find the whole village gawking at a giant box that was washed up onto the beach.  
  
Tidus: What's THAT?  
  
Wakka: I dunno, but we're having our most advanced skilled workmen try to get it open, ya?  
  
Here you see one man trying to brake open the box with a blitzball and a twig.  
  
Wakka: Keep working, ya? You're doin great!  
  
Tidus: Uh. shouldn't you use something more powerful than a twig?  
  
Wakka: Heeeyy, you're smart ya? Hey Lulu, can you help him out?  
  
Lulu:..*sigh* Of course..*casts powerfull spell on box, breaking it open immediately, and flinging the man off as well*  
  
A blinding light is seen, accompanied with the sound of hooftbeats. A man comes trotting out, followed by a boy banging two coconut halves together.  
  
Villagers: Whooaaaaaaaa...  
  
Arthur: I am Arthur King of the Britons!  
  
Tidus: King of the WHO?  
  
WAIT! That's not in the Script!  
  
Arthur: It's not?  
  
NO! What are you doing here?  
  
Arthur: Hmm..*looks at script* Ah, here we are! Terribly sorry, entered the wrong stage door, that I did! Come along Patsy!  
  
Arthur and the coconut-banging boy ride off into the distance.  
  
Tidus: Um...what's going on?  
  
Oh, nothing, just a bit of a mix-up. Carry on. We're at the part with the blinding light.  
  
Tidus: Right, hey look everybody!  
  
Wakka: Whooaaa.*looking in the giant box* who's THAT?  
  
Mysterious Being: I am the all-knowing one. All of your deepest desires and life's mysteries are known to me. I have come to bestow the gift of knowledge. You may ask me any three questions, and I shall answer them.  
  
The villagers are excited, and gather together to figure out the most important questions.  
  
Villager1: Oh oh! Ask him if I'll ever find my lucky rock!  
  
Villager2: That's stupid, we've got to ask important questions, like what color to dye my hair!  
  
Villager3: Or if I'll ever get rid of my foot fungus!  
  
All villagers except number 3: Ewww..*give him disgusted looks*  
  
The villagers then start to argue, each presenting their own questions as the best. A fight starts to break out.  
  
Tidus: Hey, wait! Shouldn't you ask the most important things instead? You know, like how to defeat Sin?  
  
Villagers: "Yeeeeahhh, hey he's right!" "Good idea!"  
  
Villager1: After we ask him that, THEN we can worry about the other two questions!  
  
The villagers gather in front of the Mysterious Being, ready to ask how they can finally defeat Sin.  
  
Mysterious Being: So, have you decided on you first question?  
  
Villager1: Yes..*hears something in the distance*..hey, what's that?  
  
Black Knight: I'll do you for that!  
  
Arthur: You'll what??  
  
Black Knight: Come here!  
  
Arthur: What are you going to do, bleed on me? I've cut off all your limbs!  
  
Black Knight: The Black Knight always triumphs, have at you!  
  
Villagers:...*staring dumfoundedly*  
  
What the?!?!  
  
Mysterious Being: Hey, what's going on here? You said these guys wouldn't show up!  
  
I have no idea! Honestly, I didn't tell them to come!  
  
Mysterious Being: They're stealing my spotlight!  
  
Arthur: You're a looney!  
  
Black Knight: Have at you, Coward!  
  
Mysterious Being: You get them off my set, or you can explain this to my manager!  
  
Hey! I thought I told you to leave. What are you doing here?!?!?  
  
Black Knight: Halt! Who goes there!  
  
It's me, the Writer, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!  
  
Black Knight: Have at you! Noone gets by the Black Knight!  
  
Mysterious Being: That's it!! I'm sick of those two ruining my parts, I quit!  
  
Tidus: Wait! What about the three questions!  
  
Mysterious Being: You can ask HIM*points to Arthur* I'm leaving!  
  
No, wait! What about my script??  
  
Mysterious Being:*is gone*  
  
Villagers: NOOOOOO! Come back!! We need to know how to defeat Sin!  
  
The villagers call in vain, for the Mysterious Being is gone.*sigh* That's the third time this week.  
  
Arthur: Well, thank God, another crisis has been averted. The Black Knight is fallen. Come Patsy.  
  
Arthur and the coconut-banging boy trot away, leaving the villagers and Tidus speechless. Tune in next time for yet another attempt at the saga is ruined*sigh*. 


End file.
